<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perspective by DuskyDestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911186">Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyDestra/pseuds/DuskyDestra'>DuskyDestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mighty Nein's Finest Gays Only Events [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Sending Shenanigans with Jester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyDestra/pseuds/DuskyDestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasha invites Beau to enjoy the view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mighty Nein's Finest Gays Only Events [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Will you look at this?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from my Fictober series of oneshots. Chapter 1 is the first prompt I finished cos Beau's room description lived in my head rent free.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau slung an arm over her eyes. Her mind raced with concepts, phrases, unanswered questions. No matter how many hours were spent trying to tie everything together, it only got harder the closer she got to exhaustion.</p><p>After closing all her notebooks, she gave up on research and climbed into bed. A smile crept up on Beau's face as she sank into the mattress, stretching out naked under the cool, silken sheets. The Pillow Trove had nothing on this.</p><p>Two timid knocks came from the door. Beau cracked an eye open, burrowing deeper under the covers. "Yeah?"</p><p>Yasha poked her head around the door. "May I come in?"</p><p>Beau shot upward, now aware of how quickly she’d tangled herself. "Yeah! Always. Of course."</p><p>Yasha chuckled softly. Something about it made Beau's breath catch.</p><p>In the dim light, she saw Yasha had already stuck a pressed flower—a purple aster—onto her relaxed sleepshirt. But there wasn't much time to stare. Yasha climbed onto the bed, laying an arm and a leg across Beau's body.</p><p>The monk sighed and scooted flush to Yasha. "Do you like your room?"</p><p>"I love it." Yasha rolled her shoulder so the aster caught the light. "It’s more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. But it's missing one thing." </p><p>Yasha slowly rubbed her nose along Beau's neck. Beau was certain Yasha felt her pulse stutter; the smile pressed against her skin told her as much.</p><p>Yasha hummed contentedly. "Can you do the thing? I would like to see it again." </p><p>Beau blinked. "The what? <em>Oh.</em>"</p><p>She wiggled an arm out of the sheets and yanked the cobalt cord. </p><p>"Will you look at this?" Yasha's eyes gleamed with wonder as she stared up at Beau's face in the mirror. "How do you even come up with that?"</p><p>"Eh, I've thought about it." Beau shrugged. "But, y'know. It's definitely something you get for the novelty."</p><p>Yasha turned her head to look the monk in her eyes. "Beau. Would you like a novel experience?"</p><p>"Do you even have to ask?"</p><p>"It's nice to be asked."</p><p>"Yeah. The answer's still 'fuck yes,' though."</p><p>"I thought so." Yasha said with a smile.</p><p>Yasha rolled on top of Beau, unwrapping the sheets still around her lover. "Keep your eyes up top for me. I want you to see what I see."</p><p>Beau let out a long, heated exhale through her nose. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>There was a playful lilt to the words, her grin sly and unrestrained.</p><p>Yasha's palms left heated trails all over Beau's body. Watching their forms in the mirror, Beau hadn’t even realized how quick she was to lean into every touch, to be handled with care. Her brown face grew warm at both the sight and the thought.</p><p>None of this escaped Yasha’s notice. On her journey downward, she pressed a kiss to the center of Beau’s chest, right above the monk’s fluttering heart.</p><p>The closer she got to Beau’s core, the deeper they breathed each other in. On each exhale, Beau’s groans built up into short moans. The barbarian sunk her teeth into Beau’s right thigh—a warning. In return, Beau could only muster a shocked yelp and a dazed glance.</p><p>"Did you forget already?” Yasha licked the indentation left by her teeth. “These walls aren't very thick. So you'd better work on keeping it down."</p><p>Beau drew in a ragged breath. “I’m <em>trying</em>.”</p><p>“If it helps, you were doing so well before.”</p><p>Judging by the brief stutter of Beau’s hips, Yasha figured it did indeed help.</p><p>“Eyes up.” She waited for Beau to follow the direction before taking the dive.</p><p>She took her time between Beau's legs, lapping up the slick center and swirling the tip of her tongue around the clit. Strong hands gripped the back of her head, a silent gesture Yasha loved.</p><p>“<em>Yasha</em>.” Beau hissed under her breath.</p><p>Another chuckle rumbled out of Yasha as she traced a pattern that made Beau grip the sheets. She wrapped her arms around her lover’s hips, drawing them closer together, further into her eager mouth. Whichever way Beau squirmed, Yasha followed.</p><p>Watching Yasha from this angle had been a mistake. Which is to say, Beau would do it again with no hesitation. Their movements together were enchanting; she couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. She’d been keeping the noises down, but the sight of this pushed the limits of her self-control.</p><p>Beau saw how her body drew inward, as if offering itself to the rush of sensation. With the final thrusts, her heavy breaths broke down into low groans. The sounds trailed off as Yasha’s mouth kept going, pulling the monk through another wave of pleasure. A sharp moan escaped Beau before it caught up to her own ears. For that, Yasha’s fingers scratched at and dug into the sides of her hips. Beau acknowledged the reprimand with a pained grunt.</p><p>By the time Yasha made her way back up to the head of the bed, Beau was struggling to keep her eyes open. She fought the tiredness off long enough to take in Yasha’s amused smile.</p><p>“What?” Beau asked, cautiously.</p><p>“Nothing.” Yasha said lightly. “You were just a <em>bit </em>wetter this time.”</p><p>“I was <em>not.</em>” Beau huffed.</p><p>“If you say so. You’d be wrong, but you can say that if you want.”</p><p>Beau grumbled in disagreement. However, all crankiness disappeared when Yasha lifted an arm, and the monk moved in for a cuddle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Give me a minute. Or an hour. Definitely an hour."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after comes too soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau lay wrapped in Yasha's arms and their intertwined legs, both of them more than content to sleep in. But before they get the chance, Beau is yanked up through every layer of sleep there is.</p><p>Jester's cheery voice rings loud and clear in her head. "<em>Heeeey, Beau. It's me. I went to Yasha's room to wake her up but she's not there, so I know she has to be with-</em>"</p><p>Beau blinks, everything unfocused as she looks around the still-dim room.</p><p>"<em>-you. Caduceus told me not to visit you in case y'all are still doin it. Are you?" </em>Jester laughs. <em>"I'll know when I see your glowing faces.</em>"</p><p>Beau frantically looks toward the door. Yasha grumbles at the sudden movement and pulls Beau closer to her chest.</p><p>"Wait. Jester!" Beau whispers as quietly as she can.</p><p>"<em>Just kidding. Or am I?</em>" Jester adds with a joking, deep voice. "<em>Anyway, I need to go to a craft shop for more regular paint. Do you two wanna come with me?</em>"</p><p>It takes a few seconds, but Beau's groggy mind catches up to the question. "Uhhhh. Give me a minute. Or an hour.” Beau looks up at Yasha, basking in the little smile on her face as she sleeps. "Definitely an hour."</p><p>As Beau settles back into Yasha's arms, she wonders if the cats will know how to put bugs on Yasha's breakfast platter. But since finding out would wake Yasha, she decides to cross that bridge when she gets to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>